


Truth

by OwenIsAPrince



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, rlly shitty, ukulele is the best thing ever fuck u guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsAPrince/pseuds/OwenIsAPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Marceline lets the truth come out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during school and i can barely read my handwriting holy fuck

       Marceline sat in her bed, the room lit up with glowing candles. Strumming on the small ukulele, Marceline had her skilled fingers dance over the pearly white strings. She strummed a tune on the ukulele, she let go of her breath that she did not know she was holding. Thoughts whirled around in her mind, confusing thoughts that she never knew she could have about a girl. Then, she began to talk, still playing the small, black and red ukulele.

       "I'm kinda weird, and you're kinda beautiful? I don't know. Like, your hair looks like, hella soft and stuff. Maybe? But with you being all princess-y and stuff, and me basically being your mortal enemy, you hate my guts. But I'm trying to get on your good side, because you're really awesome and pretty and maybe, like, I don't know." The vampire kept strumming, starring out the small, circular window in her room. A fleeting memory came to her, a small smile on her face.

       "Do you remember the first time I took you flying? You looked so.. happy and care-free. You held me close and.. and I guess that's when I first started liking you. You're so sweet and know when to stand up for yourself and your friends. You care and love and... I don't know. You just mean so much to me and... I think I love you Bonnie. As weird as it sounds. From your pig snort laugh, which is fucking adorable by the way, to your giant nerd glasses, down to how your legs look in a dress. You're just  _stunning_ to me. I don't know... I've never felt like this before."

       Marceline let out another breath, the words she's been dying to say, now out to the world. The vampire turns, a shocked princess sitting on the opposite side of her bed. The vampire knew she took it too far, that Bonnie wouldn't ever like her that way or care for her, the way that she wanted. But instead, Princess Bubblegum did something no one excpected from a princess like herself. 

       The pink princess wedged her small hand under Marcy's grey, luke-warm hand, a flush of a darker pink on her face. Marceline was surprised herself, a deep blush spreading over her face and her pointed ears. A small smile slipped on PB's face, and the vampire smiled back, looking down to try and hide the blush she had. They continued their shared, shy smiles at eachother, and Marceline squeezed the pink hand under hers, which squeezed back as in some type of language the two shared. Sitting in the pale, flickering light, the two girls shared this moment, a moment that would mark the start of something entirely new and precious, the start of their new life.

       Together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed the gay  
> also first time i havent used a song title and lyrics for the title ans summary


End file.
